


Sianpää

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1998, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Hog's Head, Limbo, One Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olen kuollut", Severus sanoi pukeuduttuaan. "Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sianpää

Severus makasi selällään ja kuunteli hiljaisuutta. Kun hän raotti silmiään, kaikki oli yhtä kirkasta sumua. Sumu alkoi vähitellen muodostaa etäisesti tuttuja muotoja: takorautainen kynttiläkruunu, karkeatekoisia pöytiä, vinoja jakkaroita... Hän kompuroi ylös. Miten kummassa hän oli taas sammunut tämän haisevan läävän lattialle? Edellisestä ryyppyreissusta oli melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta ja silloinkin – toisin kuin nyt – hän oli onnistunut pitämään kaavun päällä.

Hän ei ollut tunnistaa alastonta vartaloaan omakseen. Iho oli virheettömän kuulas kuin marmoriveistoksella. Ei arpia. Ei edes pimeän piirtoa. Yhtä vaikea oli tunnistaa Sianpään majataloa, joka oli viimein muotoutunut valmiiksi viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten. Lattia ja ikkunat olivat yhä saastan peitossa, mutta lika oli... puhdasta. Jopa kynttiläkruunun hämähäkinseitti suorastaan hohti. Myös pinttynyt ominaishaju oli poissa. 

Samassa hän kuuli takaansa narahduksen ja ajatteli heti Dumbledorea. Tai ehkä hän ajattelikin Dumbledorea ja kuuli heti takaansa narahduksen. Oli miten oli, Dumbledore seisoi hänen takanaan, puolivälissä yläkertaan johtavia portaita. Jos Dumbledore oli kuollut, niin kuolema sopi hänelle erinomaisesti. Vanha mies näytti yönsinisessä kaavussaan reippaalta ja ryhdikkäältä, eikä kädessä ollut jälkeäkään kirouksesta.

"Severus."

Dumbledore laskeutui portaat alas kasvoillaan surunsekainen hymy, ja jokin hänen katseessaan sai Severuksen muistamaan alastomuutensa. Hänen kaapunsa lepäsi Dumbledoren käsivarrella. Hätkähtäen kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni jostain hieman säädyttömästä Dumbledore ojensi tutun vaatekappaleen. 

"Olen kuollut", Severus sanoi pukeuduttuaan. "Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"  
"Se ei tee minua iloiseksi, Severus", Dumbledore sanoi vakavana.

Severus hymähti. Hänen isällään oli ollut tapana sanoa samoin ollessaan aikeissa antaa pojalleen selkään. Se oli kuulemma vain hänen omaksi parhaakseen. Severus epäili isänsä silti salaa nauttineen siitä.

"Saitko... välitettyä viestini Harrylle?" Dumbledore kysyi malttamattomana. "Tietääkö hän, mitä hänen pitää seuraavaksi tehdä?"  
"Aina vain Harry Potter. Mitä se minua enää liikuttaa? Olen kuollut!"

Tämä oli sietämätöntä. Eikö edes kuolema vapauttanut häntä Dumbledorelle tehdystä lupauksesta?

"Kuolit todellisen velhon kuoleman", Dumbledore sanoi kuin lausuen muistosanoja. "Monet parhaista on avada kedavra vienyt."  
"Vai avada kedavra", Severus puuskahti. "Se olisikin ollut armollista."  
"Ei kai Bellatrix..." Dumbledore sanoi epäröiden. "Tai Harmaaselkä..."  
"Nagini."

Dumbledorea selvästi puistatti.

"Olin varma, että hän tekisi sen itse saatuaan selville, että olet pettänyt hänet."  
"Todellako?" Severus sanoi pehmeästi. "Kerrohan, kuulostaako seljasauva tutulta?" 

Dumbledore näytti syylliseltä, muttei vastannut, ja Severus tiesi olevansa oikeilla jäljillä. Pelko oli ihmeellinen asia: hän pystyi muistamaan viimeisen keskustelunsa pimeyden lordin kanssa sanasta sanaan.

"Entä kuolonkeppi? Tai kenties kohtalonsauva?" hän kysyi.  
"Se on minun sauvani", Dumbledore sanoi lopulta vastahakoisesti.  
"En ole tyhmä, Dumbledore. Seljasauva kyllä oli sinun sauvasi, mutta armomurhasi myötä siitä kaiketi tuli minun. Pimeyden lordi varasti sen haudastasi, mutta se ei toiminut kuten hän toivoi, joten hän raivasi minut pois tieltä. Ehkäpä hän ei uskonut seljasauvan kääntyvän isäntäänsä vastaan, ja siksi käärmeen oli tapettava minut."

Dumbledore vaikutti harkitsevan ja nyökkäsi sitten hitaasti. 

"Olen pahoillani, ettei loppusi ollut yhtä elegantti kuin omani, Severus. Mutta kai ymmärrät, että kuolemasi oli väistämätöntä."  
"Vai niin. Jälleen yksi niistä pikkuseikoista, joita et katsonut tarpeelliseksi jakaa kanssani."

Severus käänsi selkänsä Dumbledorelle ja lähestyi tulisijaa, johon hän ei ollut aikaisemmilla käynneillään juuri kiinnittänyt huomiota. Sen reunukselle oli huolellisesti aseteltu kokoelma erilaisia vuohia: puisia vuohia, kivisiä vuohia, savisia vuohia ja jopa yksi oljista taivuteltu vuohi. Vuohirivistön keskellä oli kolhiintunut astia, jossa kimmelsi koskematon keko hormipulveria.

"Tunnistatko tämän paikan? Tiedätkö, miksi olemme juuri täällä?" Dumbledore kysyi sillä ankaralla äänellä, jolla oli ollut tapana saada Severus epävarmaksi.  
"Tämä on sinun vuohiarakastavan veljesi majatalo. Entä sitten?" hän vastasi kapinallisemmin kuin koskaan eläessään.  
"Tämä on se paikka, jossa elämäsi haarautui ja valitsit väärän polun."

Severus kääntyi tarkastelemaan Dumbledorea ja tuhahti. Olisipa se ollut noin yksinkertaista. Kaksikymmenvuotiaana hän oli ehtinyt valita jo monesti väärin. Ja lopulta hänellä oli ollut edessään enää pelkkiä vääriä polkuja. Dumbledore vai Voldemort? Molemmat halusivat samaa asiaa – Harry Potterin kuolemaa.

"Sinä kerroit professori Punurmion ennustuksesta Voldemortille tietäen hyvin, että se koituisi jonkin onnettoman perheen kohtaloksi. Tekosi oli hirmuinen ja jätti tahran sieluusi."  
"Minä olin se, joka paljasti pimeyden lordin suunnitelman sinulle!"  
"Vasta sitten kun ymmärsit hänen valinneen kohteekseen Potterit."  
"Sinä vaadit minulta vastapalvelusta heidän suojelemisekseen, vaikka he kuuluivat omaan Kiltaasi! Ja vaikka lupasin tehdä mitä tahansa, et tehnyt omaa osaasi. Lily..." 

Severus ei kyennyt lopettamaan lausetta. Jotkin haavat eivät arpeutuneet koskaan.

"Mutta poika selvisi", Dumbledore sanoi.  
"Jolloin minä ryhdyin juoksupojaksesi. Vaarallinen tehtävä, joka lopulta koitui kohtalokseni."  
"Kuten sanoin, se oli väistämätöntä. Sielusi on nyt ehyt. Katso itseäsi, Severus. Olet hyvittänyt virheesi. Sielusi on viimein ehyt ja kokonainen."

Severuksella oli kiusallinen tunne, että Dumbledore yritti nähdä hänen kaapunsa läpi.

"Tiesin, että se oli vaarallista", Severus sanoi. "Olin aina valmis kuolemaan, jotta Harry Potter voisi elää."  
"Ja tässä me nyt olemme. Osoitit poikkeuksellista urheutta, loppuun saakka", Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen taas surumielisesti. Hetken Severus pelkäsi, että vanha mies aikoi taputtaa häntä olkapäälle tai – mikä pahempaa – halata häntä.  
"Kuunteletko lainkaan?" hän äyskähti. "En olisi koskaan lupautunut kuolemaan, jotta poika voisi kuolla. Ja sinä tiesit sen, joten valehtelit! Kun totuus viimein paljastui, oli jo liian myöhäistä kääntyä takaisin, ja sinä tiesit senkin."  
"Hän on osa suunnitelmaa. Hänellä on suurempi tehtävä, Voldemortin lopullinen kukistaminen. Kuolit suojellen hänen tehtäväänsä."  
"En kuollut suojellen hänen tehtäväänsä! Pimeän lordi luotti uskollisuuteeni loppuun saakka. Kuolin, koska sinä teit minusta tietämättäni seljasauvan isännän. Kuolemani oli täysin merkityksetön sivujuonne!"

Dumbledore avasi suunsa, mutta ei vaikuttanut keksivän mitään sanottavaa.

"Ja mitä hienoon suunnitelmaasi tulee, en selvästikään ollut ainut, jolle se ei ollut aivan kristallinkirkas. Tietojeni mukaan suuri sankarisi telttaili päämäärättömästi ympäri Britanniaa kuukausikaupalla ennen kuin lopulta ilmestyi Tylypahkaan."  
"Mutta Harry ei ole yksin. Hän on aina osannut valita avukseen erinomaisia ystäviä. Neiti Granger..."  
"Neiti Granger varmasti riemastuu, jos saa tietää valjastaneensa huomattavat älynlahjansa edistämään ystävänsä kuolemaa. Ja ottaen huomioon vaikean aseman, johon minut jätit, kai sinulla oli myös jokin varasuunnitelma ennenaikaisen kuolemani varalle? Kuka olisi suojellut oppilaita Carroweilta? Kuka olisi toimittanut Rohkelikon miekan? Kuka olisi käskenyt Potteria tapattamaan itsensä?"

Dumbledore tarkasteli vaiti kengänkärkiään.

"Salailusi saattoi pilata koko suunnitelmasi. Jos olisit varoittanut minua seljasauvasta, en olisi vastannut pimeän lordin viimeisimpään kutsuun ja kuollut. Olisin sen sijaan etsinyt Potteria. Mikäli hän koskaan saa viestisi, on se vain sattuman ansiota."  
"Hän siis sai sen?" Dumbledore kysyi vaikuttaen innokkaalta vaihtamaan puheenaihetta.  
"Kenties. Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan, ehtiikö hän katsoa muistoni ajoissa. En tiedä, kuoleeko hän oikealla tai väärällä tavalla. En tiedä, kukistuuko Voldemort. En tiedä, tuleeko nimeni koskaan puhdistumaan!"

Kaikki oli käynyt aivan toisin kuin hän oli suunnitellut. Raivostuttavinta oli se, ettei hän ollut henkitoreissaan enää kyennyt hallitsemaan muistojaan. Kaikki Lilyyn liittyvä oli vain pursunnut ulos Harry Potterin noukittavaksi. Mukana oli varmasti myös muistoja, jotka hän oli halunnut viedä mukanaan hautaan. 

"Haluat, että hän saa lopulta tietää totuuden sinusta", Dumbledore sanoi lempeästi. "Sen, mikä on sinussa parasta."  
"Se, mitä kukaan ajattelee minusta nyt, on yhdentekevää. Tärkeintä on, että Harry Potter saa tietää totuuden sinusta, Dumbledore. Sanoit aina, ettei pimeyden lordi ymmärrä rakkautta. Sinä sen sijaan ymmärsit, etkä epäröinyt hetkeäkään käyttää tietämystäsi omiin tarkoitusperiisi."

Severus otti kourallisen kimmeltävää hormipulveria takanreunuksella olevasta astiasta. Hän loi viimeisen silmäyksen kiivaasti räpyttelevään Dumbledoreen. Hän oli vapaa. Hymyillen itsekseen hän viskasi hormipulverin tulisijaan ja astui sitten smaragdinvihreisiin liekkeihin.

"Eteenpäin."


End file.
